As is well realized, there is currently the need for mass producing articles and devices in order to make them more readily available at a minimum price. This pertains to the construction of buildings, particularly residences as well as substantially any other type of article.
Heretofore, although window frames have been made of different types or kinds of extrusions, they have, in accordance with prior designs, required various different extrusions having different cross-sectional configurations. That is, with respect to a rectangular window frame, typically the bottom or lower-most frame member has required a different cross-sectional configuration than the side or vertical frame members. Also, for many designs, the upper-most member has required even a further, different cross-sectional configuration. All of this has contributed to the costliness of providing window frames for buildings of virtually any and all types.
Also, prior window installations have been such that noise has readily penetrated such structures causing discomfort to individuals within the building wherein such prior windows have been located. This has been due to the lack of sealing means about the entire periphery of windows as heretofore constructed.